Change of Heart
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: "The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties." What did that even mean? Horace is faced with a tough decision as the final battle of Hogwarts approaches.


Sleep was one thing that typically did not evade Horace. Of course there were occasions when sleep did evade him but not quite so much as now. He thought his lack of sleep when on the run, just a few years prior, was the worst, but honestly that was a walk in the park compared to the past couple of months. Not only did sleep to seem to evade him but there was a weight and pain in his chest that kept him awake. Not to mention his favorite foods didn't hold the same taste as it used to.

It all bothered Horace, how could it not? He tried to pretend that there was nothing wrong that it was just an off season, but he knew better, he truly did, but he tried to ignore it. Horace did the best he could with sleep potions and the occasional extra indulgence but nothing helped save for a night of dreamless sleep followed by feeling horrid upon waking. There hardly was any escape, but to pretend nothing was wrong when indeed everything was wrong.

As Horace lay in bed turning once more as he tried to sleep despite the pain in his chest. His hand rested there rubbing she silk green pajamas in hopes to easy away his pain. Perhaps he should try to do with another night cap? But really who was he kidding night caps had done nothing for him for a good while but fill in a place of tradition.

He threw a hand down on his bed next to him in frustration. As he did such, a bright light burst into his room he sat up to see a familiar silver cat standing in his room. He blinked his eyes in the bright light sitting up as Minerva's voice issued forth from the cat. It was urgent compelling him and the other heads of house to meet up with her.

Once the message was relayed the patronus vanished and Horace was left in the dark, not that it mattered, the words were urgent and he needed to act upon them even if something in the back of his mind spoke of danger. He had been avoiding danger for years traveling from muggle home to muggle home, then he found himself facing danger right there in Hogwarts. He would have fled like he had back in the eighties but it was too late this time around. He had to play along and witness such horrible - no he wouldn't think on it! He needed to meet with the heads of house everyone was in danger!

Horace lumbered as fast as he feet could carry him. He was located at one of the lower levels and Minerva was located up on an upper level, this was going to be quite the trek but he had to know what was going on. As he lumbered up the stairs as fast as he could go he came across the other heads. They were more quick on their feet than he was. It wasn't long before Horace found himself panting. There was a reason he didn't venture to the upper levels of the castle. He was fortunate that most everything he ever needed around the castle was on the lower levels, still he pushed himself panting all the way. He could feel the pain in his chest getting worse but he had to keep going.

When he finally caught up, it was quite a site to behold as his other fellow heads of house took on Severus Snape. Had he heard something about murder? No surely not. What had this place come to? Horace knew the answer to that question but tried to pretend that he didn't. Of course his voluntary blindness was increasingly more difficult as things continued to unfold before him, particularly when his eyes beheld none other that Harry Potter himself. As he massaged his chest he sputtered his surprise and questions. The answer was the Dark Lord was coming. Horace couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips, this was not good news in the least, not that he had been expecting any in the first place. As the news and concept sunk in he found that his colleges were actually thinking of going up against him and fighting him. What was this? Madness? Did they not realize the potential danger. Anyone who stood against… Horace could hardly think of it all as his mind seemed to spin. They were putting up defenses already! As his thoughts raced, any color that had flushed his cheeks from the jog up the stairs was now gone.

_"My word! What a to-do! I'm not at all sure whether this is wise Minerva. He is bound for find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in more grievous peril -"_

Before Horace could finish what he was saying he was cut off and it was assumed that he would try and stop things, and his life was threatened in a way. He was aghast at such an idea. Really! He had no intent! He was simply advising and questioning, rebellion like this wasn't smart! He would have protested more save Minerva spoke with such finality that it put him in a place that he did not expect himself to be in.

_"The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties."_ What did that even mean? Did Minerva insinuate that his house was to blame for all the monstrosities of the year? He certainly was not, nor were his students, but there was a time for action and a time for looking out for ones own self. He tired to make this argument but Minerva was on her way with Harry and that peculiar blond girl in tow.

What was he to do? Horace stood for a moment more before deciding to make the trek back to his common room to gather up his students. He feared that there was going to be hell to pay for all of this, yet the words of Minerva kept ringing in his head. Maybe it was time. He knew where his loyalties lay. Maybe there was a time when one's own personal safety was not worth the cost.

A/N: The quotes in italics come from DH chapter 30 pg 601 -602 Hardback US Edition.


End file.
